


groups

by just_your_average_person



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_person/pseuds/just_your_average_person
Summary: Basically a High School au, this prompt was given to me by someone on insta that I hope we can be friends one day.Lance is a runner, Shiro is the star quarterback and Allura is his girlfriend. Keith plays ball, Hunk is an engineer, Pidge is a programmer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I hope ya'll like it. feel free to leave kudos and comments!

Everyone has a place in High School, some find their place sooner than others. When they find their place, they typically form a group and hang with people who like the same things as they do. But every once in a while a group of people who have nothing in common can form. It isn't often and when it does happen, they don't seem to last. They always seemed to just... Disappear? So when a group of unlikely individuals started hanging around with each, no one expected it to last. You see, they never last because of one group that disapproves of these unlikely pairs. They call themselves Galra, a group (or rather gang) of upper-classmen that bully these oddly paired groups. They are headed by Zarkon, who is intent on making their lives hell.

\-------------------------------------------Chapter One--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance goes the field after school everyday. Since it is still football season, there are mainly football players and cheerleaders practicing, which means the track is practically unused. Lance climbs the stairs to the first row of the bleachers and sets his stuff down on the bench. He pulls a change of clothes out of his duffle and goes to the changing room. While he is changing into his favorite blue tanktop and running shorts, he spots the popular football quarterback, Shiro. He's only a sophomore but he is already at the top of the school food chain. Everyone knows him and wants to be his friend. You know he is near if there is a group of girls, and some boys, crowded around a single spot.  
Lance didn't care about football all that much, so he tried to ignore Shiro. Lance finished tying his sneakers and started heading back to the field. When he got there, he went to the starting line, started a timer on his watch, and took off running.  
He loved to run, in his free time he ran, when he was sad, mad, stressed, or confused, he ran. Today he was just training. He wanted to join the track team in the spring. He would be the fastest and would win medals but Lance didn't care about that, he just wanted an excuse to run.

Shiro hated the attention. It was the same thing everyday, people crowded around him, wanting to talk, have a party, watch a movie. Girls asked him out several times a day and it getting on Shiro's nerve's. Three months into football season and Shiro was doing his daily afternoon routine. But this time he noticed something different. It wasn't that Freshman that always came to the field to run everyday, Lance was his name (Shiro doesn't care for the running like he seems to), but it was the cheerleaders. He always watched them in his free time cause his girlfriend Allura was a cheerleader. Allura had eyes that shone several shades of blue and beautiful white hair that cascaded down her shoulders. He was admiring her when he noticed the new cheerleaders had finally joined, but one of them was a male. He was a little on the large size but that didn't stop him from joining. Shiro was secretly pleased that a male would join the cheer team.  
After practice, Shiro approached Allura. "who's the boy that joined your team?"  
"His name is Hunk"  
"Is he any good?", Shiro inquired.  
"He is excellent, but he isn't technically cheerleader"  
"Why not" Shiro questions as he and Allura head to their respective homes.  
"He doesn't want to be one, he just wants to help with the mechanical machines we sometimes use. He came from the engineering group."  
"Oh, I thought he was a cheer leader! hahaha!"  
"Haha, he is very nice to the team though, I hope he can help with our machines. I'll see you tomorrow babe."

A month goes by, soon the baseball fields open up and a freshman student is always there. Lance can hear the smack of wood on the baseball as he runs. One day, he decides to go check the boy out. Lance finishes running early and heads to the baseball field that the guy was in. He immediately takes in the little tufts of black hair poking out of the young man's helmet. Lance approaches him as he is taking a water break. "What're you doing Amigo?" Lance questions the mystery man.  
"Practicing ball, what's it look like I'm doing?"  
"Hey man, I don't even know you and you try to pick a fight!"  
"My name is Keith, now leave me alone before I hit you with this bat."  
"Alright, geez. Lo siento, I'll leave. see ya" Lance then left Keith alone, feeling something he had never felt before. It's probably annoyance, he tells himself, but he doubts himself for some reason.

Keith did not like interruptions. He hadn't meant to yell at the kid, it just kinda came out. He barely had time to notice his perfectly tan skin and his blue eyes and how he used Spanish phrases when he talked. Heck, he didn't even get his name. The boy seemed like a nice kid and Keith just knew that he would be seeing him again. But for some reason it didn't bother him like it did when he had to talk to other people. I must be tired Keith told himself. So he packed up and went home early.

Pidge was not happy at all. Her mother didn't like the fact the Pidge spent most of her free time locked in her room on her computer hacking away at computer codes and whatnot. "I want you to spend time outside, no arguing!" her mother had demanded. So now Pidge was sitting in the bleachers with a laptop in her lap, analyzing the data the filled the screen. From her spot she could see Shiro make another touchdown in practice, she could see Keith batting in the baseball field, she could see Hunk fixing the football teams smoke machine (the coach had asked him to fix it), Allura was with the cheer team, and She could see Lance running, man was he fast. She went back to her coding and when she looked up again, Hunk was making his way towards her.  
"Hey, I saw you up here. I thought you might want some company", Hunk says.  
"Oh, um..."  
"I'm Hunk by the way."  
"I'm Katie, but I prefer Pidge."  
"Okay, hi Pidge." Hunk smiles and examines Pidge's screen. "What are you doing?"  
"I am writing an algorithm that will hopefully allow me to program a drone to steal ice-cream and stuff from the cafeteria. The only problem is I can't find a drone to program so all my work might be for nothing." Pidge explains, but she doesn't expect him to understand. No one ever does. Pidge is surprised when hunk does understand, and says he could help her.  
"I can help you with the drone part, I could build one and you can program it. But you'd have to share the ice-cream and steal some supplies so I can bake snacks in secret at my place."  
"Really? You would do that?"  
"Yep"  
"Alright, deal. But you have to share the snacks you make."  
"Only if I can make them at your place."  
"Deal"  
"Alright!" They shake on it and it seems to Pidge that she has made a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not the best. leave suggestions in the comments if you want. Any ideas for Coran would be greatly appreciated. I will try and update when I can. I'll end this chapter here cause my hands hurt and see how many people like it. Even if not a lot of people like it, I might still continue.


End file.
